


take me to bed

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: shkinkmeme, Deliberate Prompt Misinterpretation, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Injury, Prompt Fic, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sarcastic little thing written for the prompt "Sherlock begs John to 'take him to bed'."</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to bed

"Why do you have to go? Why do you always have to go?" John said and wrapped and arm around Sherlock's torso. He shrugged Sherlock's elbow over his neck and began the process of guiding them up the front stairs. Sherlock merely sniffed, his nose red and swollen above his thin scarf. He winced as John fumbled for the key's, his sprained hip apparently finally catching up with him in the warm air of the building.

"Hurry up, John," he demanded, or tried to, his voice bordering on nasal. John rolled his eyes, but finally got the right key in the door. Sherlock nearly fell them both in his haste to get them in their rooms.

"Stop, calm down. Sherlock. Tell me what you want." John grabbed at the door frame frantically as he was suddenly burdened with all of Sherlock's weight.

Sherlock pulled himself up with his grip in John's coat, favoring his right leg fully now. He sniffed grossly and John winced, turning his head away. "Take me to bed, John." Sherlock said.

"You don't want tea or something? Let me put you on the sofa, you're disgusting," he said, navigating them carefully through the dark.

"Take me to bed," Sherlock demanded loudly, hopping haphazardly on his left foot in the dark and clutching John's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, come on."


End file.
